Aoko's Obsession
by Irken Mistress
Summary: Magic Kaito Aoko gets a Mp3 player...what havoc shall reak? Silly fic, please R&R! T for language and 'extreme situations'. Psht, yeah right. ONE SHOT!


Disclaimer: I don't own it. Neither do you. HA! But I also do not own Card Captor Sakura. And neither do you.

Without further ado…

* * *

Aoko's Obsession  
by Irken Mistress

"Aitai na, aenai na…_" _

"Aoko, could you shut up for about five minutes?"

"…kono kimochi…. Oh! Kaito, were you saying something?" came a cheerful voice that belonged to a girl with a set of headphones wedged in her ears. Kaito heaved a sigh as he continued to walk alongside his best friend, somehow tolerating her off key booming of the most annoying…joy-filled song that seemed to exist in this earth…

"HORA, CATCH YOU, CATCH YOU, CATCH ME, CATCH ME, MATTE!"

A groan came from Kaito as he looked from Aoko, – who was holding a pink mp3 player that seemed to be a spawn of Satan himself at the time – to the ground.

"Sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto!" Aoko continued to belt at the top of her lungs, skipping down the sidewalk. "Atashi no omoi anata no HA-TO ni

tonde tonde tonde yuke…!"

"Will you –"

"MA – YO – WA – NA – I!"

Kaito had had enough. A glare coming across his face, he could no longer take the teenage girl's singing. Swiftly, he gripped the mp3 player, jerked it away from her and held it above his head, preparing himself to throw it down on the ground.

"No, Kaito!" Aoko wailed. "It's brand new…I wont sing…I swear…" she continued, pleading, her hands entwined together.

Kaito looked from Aoko to the object that he so desperately wanted to crush with his hands and step on. Heaving a sigh, he tossed the music playing death trap back to her with a grunt. Aoko fumbled to catch it, and held it close to her, as if was her baby. Kaito thought this obsession was a bit odd and that maybe it would cease soon enough.

---The Next Morning---

Kaito sat in his usual seat in homeroom, trying to get the horrible, high pitched, happy song Aoko was belting out of his head. Yes, unfortunately, Kaito found himself walking to school muttering 'catch you, catch you, catch me ca-' before stopping himself and raising his hand to hit himself into sense. Yet, he decided not to.

And in walked Aoko. Her hair has down – like always – except, she seemed to enter the room in almost something of a grand entrance…a pose maybe.

Suddenly, Aoko looked up.

She acknowledged her audience.

Kaito shook like never before.

"And that is a mountain goat!" came a voice from the front of the homeroom. No one seemed to notice, considering the fact that Aoko had jumped, spreading both feet shoulder with apart with a brisk jump.

"Here we go! Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go…"

Except, Aoko wasn't just singing. Aoko was doing a series of jumps – yes, jumps – around the room. For a minute, everyone seemed to wonder if it was Akako's work of a spell or something…but then again, Akako didn't seem like she could be one to endure such an act as Aoko singing….

Infact, no one could.

So, that my children, is why there is such a great thing called a school bell. And when it rings, that means everyone shuts up. Unless of course, their headphones are turned all the way up and they are in the middle of a performance. So, yes, there were acceptations that day.

Everyone sat when it rang. All except Aoko Nakamori. Aoko danced. She was a maniac…and she's dancing like she's never danced before. Well, she was jumping. Normally, Kaito would've looked up her skirt, since it was flying. But, he was more occupied with destroyed the object hell had spawned in her hand.

By the chorus of Love Love Sugar, Aoko noticed everyone was sitting…and staring at her. Turning a bright shade of pink, she took the empty seat behind Kaito, taking her headphones off.

"Now, class, today we will be talking about hiking!" came the voice of the falsely enthusiastic teacher. There were tilting of heads, groans, and then there was Aoko – tapping her fingers to a beat that was non existent.

Then, she began to hum.

"Nakamori, would you wish to share what is on your mind with the class?" the teacher said. Kaito almost passed out at this.

"I would." Aoko said brightly standing up, once again jamming her headphones in her ears. She tampered with the object for a moment, and then, she launched into a series of a few short giggles, before uttering some American words quite unsurely.

"Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka…" Aoko began.

"The amazing chocolateir, whoop whee!" came another voice. This voice belonged to a male though. The last person anyone would think could sing along with…well…Aoko.

And that person just so happened to be named Hakuba Saguru.

People near his desk scooted away. Keiko even ran to the other side of the room. But nothing could have prepared them for the duet the two were about to belt…

"Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, everybody give a cheer –"

"Horray!" came yet another voice. And this voice…belonged to, well…Koizumi Akako .

Kaito was in awe. Complete, utter, scared to death awe. Why didn't he crush the machine when he could have, he would never know. The three singing the song met up at the front of the room, continuing their song.

"He's modest, clever, and so smart, he barley can contain it! With so much generosity there is no way to contain it, to contain it, to contain, to contain, to CONTAIN!" the three broke into laughter again, before beginning a dance that seemed not so improvised at all. In fact, it was perfect. Well, almost. It would've been if Hakuba didn't start a kick line when they entered the last verse. Gay as ever, the three continued their ballad…

"Willy Wonka!" Hakuba belted.

"Whoo whoo!" Akako and Aoko sang cutely.

"Willy Wonka!"

"Whoo whoo!"

"He's the one that your about to meet," all the chorused.

"Willy Wonka!"

"Whoo whoo!"

"Willy Wonka!"

"Whoo whoo!"

The kick line finally seized. "He's the genius who just can't be beat!"

Kaito was in shock. The teacher hadn't noticed a thing.

"The magician and a chocolate whiz!" Hakuba sang out.

"The best darn guy who ever lived!" Aoko finished.

"WILLY WONKA HERE HE IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" Akako finished up strongly.

The threesome struck a finishing pose, as if anticipating applause. No one knew what to do. Aoko's face suddenly fell as she looked down to her Mp3 player.

"The battery's dead…"

"THE POWER! OF CHRIST! COMPELLS! YOU!" said a frightened Kaito as the chucked a Bible at the Mp3 player. It struck it, and the machine fell out of Aoko's hands, spiraling down to return to the depths of hell. But all that was really managed was a few dents.

"And that's why you should always go hiking in Montana!" the teacher concluded.

------------

I was…bored? R&R! It's my first silly fic. By the way, Aoko sang Catch You Catch Me, Love Love Sugar, and the world renowned Wonka's Welcome Song. Thanks for reading! Please R&R!


End file.
